Lo que James Potter nunca quiso saber
by Katsuyoshi
Summary: Un Remus que se declara gay.Un Sirius adicto a las nuevas experiencias y un James que no puede aguantar la tentación de mirar donde no debe. Finalizado :
1. Introducción

Titulo – Lo que James Potter nunca quiso saber

Disclaimer – Ya se sabe a quién pertenecen los personajes y que yo no gano nada con esto más que entretenerme y pasar buenos ratos escribiendo guarradas.

Notas - ¡He vuelto! Bueno, más o menos… En fin, los avisos de siempre: escenas de sexo, palabras mal sonantes, homosexualidad y cosas varias que se me vayan ocurriendo. Si no te gusta, este no es tu fic. Si te gusta y estás deseando que me calle para leer… ¡al _tinglao_!

**Introducción**

''¿¡Que eres qué!?'' James tenía la boca abierta de par en par, tanto, que se podría decir que cabía un hipogrifo dentro. Sirius, a su lado, intentaba hacerle la competencia, sólo que a él las comisuras arqueadas hacia arriba le delataban. Remus se conformaba con estar rojo de vergüenza y asentir ligeramente.

''Gay…no es tan malo ¿no? Es decir…peor es lo otro''

''¡Pero me siento violado!'' cruzó una mano por su pecho y la otra entre las piernas casi haciéndose una bola cuál virgen tímida `` ¡A saber las guarradas que harás pensando en mí!´´

''¡Es genial!'' interrumpió Sirius con una risotada que provocó que tanto Remus como James dieran un brinco. La sonrisa le llegaba hasta las orejas.

''¿¡Cómo que es genial pedazo de degenerado!?'' a James no se le daba precisamente bien hacerse el ofendido. Mucho menos cuando le entraba la risa al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer un puchero exagerado ''Mancillan mi cuerpo visualmente… ¿¡Y dices que es genial!?''

''Tampoco hay mucho que ver contigo la verdad'' Remus le siguió la broma, aún rojo como un tomate pero muchísimo más calmado. No le iban a arrancar los ojos, ya era algo.

''Eso es cierto, yo soy todo un veela comparado contigo'' antes de que Remus le corrigiera y James pudiera replicarle, alzó el tono de voz y continuó ''¡Si tú eres gay, más tías para nosotros!''

''¡Verdad! ¡Un competidor menos para conseguir el corazón de Lily!''

''Pero que mal gusto tienes macho…'' Sirius le miró con tal cara que parecía que James había decidido comer gusanos vivos ''¡Al menos búscate una que tenga más tetas!''

''¡Eh! ¡Qué Lily tiene lo suficiente para usarlas de almohada!''

''Esto… chicos…'' Remus levantó el dedito pidiendo permiso para hablar.

''¿De almohada? Venga ya, ¡ni de posa vasos!''

''¿Podéis parar un momento?'' probó de nuevo sin ningún resultado.

''¡Ni de posa vasos tus cojones! ¡Bien grandes que son! ¡Y blanditas!'' para enfatizar, James alargó las manos hasta Sirius e hizo cómo si las apretara poniendo hasta cara de placer sólo de imaginarlo. Un carraspeo femenino les hizo callarse y ver que Remus se llevaba una mano a la cara y buscaba rápidamente un sitio donde esconderse, acojonarse vivos.

''¡Hoooombre! Remus, ¿tu no tenías que ayudarme con pociones?'' dijo Sirius rápidamente agarrando al susodicho del brazo y por si las moscas, usándolo de escudo mientras se iba hacia la puerta. Tuvo que patear a James ya que se agarró a su pierna desesperado en busca de ayuda.

''Hola Lily…'' Remus pasó por su lado rezando a todos los dioses que se le ocurrían para poder salir de la habitación sin ningún problema. Y él lo hizo, sí, pero no Sirius. Lily lo agarró del pescuezo, lo empujó hacia adentro de nuevo y Remus pudo verla sonreír demasiado inocente y feliz mientras movía la mano alegremente antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

''Luego nos vemos querido Remus'' fue lo último que escuchó el nombrado proveniente de aquella habitación. Eso significaba que ya se había encargado de silenciar la habitación. Por lo que significaba que no estaba ocurriendo precisamente nada bueno.

''Creo que acabo de quedarme sin amigos por un par de tetas'' sentenció mirando la puerta con cara de bobo.

~*~*~

_Continuará_


	2. Capitulo uno

Titulo – Lo que James Potter nunca quiso saber

Disclaimer – Ya se sabe a quién pertenecen los personajes y que yo no gano nada con esto más que entretenerme y pasar buenos ratos escribiendo guarradas.

Notas – Si vienes del capítulo anterior puedes ignorar esto… pero como prefiero hacerlo para que después no me digan que no aviso, ahí va: escenas de sexo, palabras mal sonantes, homosexualidad y cosas varias que se me vayan ocurriendo. Si no te gusta, este no es tu fic. Dicho está.

**Capitulo uno**

Lo que Lily les hizo ni de lejos era lo que Remus había imaginado. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, quizá habría llegado a sentirse incluso decepcionado… pero siendo ella, incluso se sintió aliviado. Le daba más miedo el daño psicológico que podía producirle a James –y no porque se fuera a suicidar precisamente- que el daño físico. De Sirius ni se preocupaba, ya le estaba demostrando su forma de superarlo.

'' ¡Estás enamorado de una psicópata!'' exclamó Sirius al mismo tiempo que le tiraba una almohada a James con perfecta puntería. Después giró la cabeza hacia Remus, sentado a su lado e intentando mantener las risitas, cómo si su escoba acabara de ser quemada ''Si este grandísimo capullo no fuera casi mi hermano, la loca se arrepentiría de haber destrozado mi precioso y perfecto cuerpo''

''Oh, vamos, tampoco estás tan mal…'' Remus tuvo que desviar la vista y taparse la boca. Ya que Sirius había puesto tanto empeño en que las protuberancias de Lily eran muy escasas, la pelirroja le había dotado con dos bien grandes a las que Remus, sin decir absolutamente nada por su integridad física ya había apodado Pili y Mili. James, en cambio, sólo tenía que aguantar que le salieran margaritas de las orejas al espirar igual que si fuera un globo. Y el efecto se acentuaba cada vez que suspiraba con cara de borrego mirando al techo. Cuando Sirius descubrió que estaba siendo ignorado por mirar a James, chasqueó la lengua.

''Lily es de las mías'' se le escuchaba decir totalmente orgulloso.

''Será gilipollas'' se cruzó de brazos indignado primero sobre las tetas, después por encima y ya frustrado, debajo de manera que las subía. Murmuró algo que ni Remus ni James querían saber –el segundo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del mundo- y después puso su mejor cara de niño dolido '' ¿Y a ti porque no te ha hecho nada? Qué pasa, ¿Qué los maricas os libráis?''

Remus dio gracias a saber que estaba de broma, amén de ser pacífico por mucha licantropía que sufriera. Si ambos hubieran sido cualquiera otra persona, estaba seguro de que una de dos: o las tetas hubieran sido su menor problema o podría haber presumido de pelearse con el _magnífico_ Sirius Black. Y seguramente haber perdido. Pero ese era otro tema.

''Yo no hable de sus tetas. Además…'' le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él, simulando que le iba a contar un gran, enorme e importantísimo secreto ''Los _maricas_, cómo tú dices, tenemos otro tipo de privilegios''

Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par a juego con su boca totalmente atónito. No porque se imaginara el tipo de privilegio, que también, sino porque se trataba de Remus, de su Remus… bueno, el de todos. Vale, todos tampoco, de él y James, Peter mejor que no tuviera nada que ver… hablando de privilegios. Y con mujeres.

'' ¡Pero qué cabrón!'' estalló en carcajadas y por un momento pareció olvidarse de su pequeño problema ''Y yo que pensaba que Moony era un santurrón''

''Ver no es nada malo, Sirius'' podía leerle tan rápido las ideas al perro que se sonrojó al descubrir a qué se refería.

''Claro, claro, ver…'' alzó las cejas repetidamente dejando muy claro a lo que se refería, recibiendo cómo respuesta sólo una tímida sonrisa. Remus se levantó y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

''Luego nos vemos, ¿eh?'' agarró sus libros antes de dirigirse a la puerta, no sin mirar previamente a James que seguía en su mundo de fantasía y felicidad, durante unos instantes '' ¡Hasta luego Prongs!''

'' ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?'' Sirius dejó caer los pies de la cama dispuesto a seguirle '' ¡Tienes que contarme los detalles!''

Remus rodó los ojos y riéndose, alzó una mano.

''Adiós Padfoot''

Remus seguía en la biblioteca para cuando Sirius y James salieron de la enfermería. Pudo ver a Sirius merodear por la puerta bastante rato antes de decidirse a entrar y sentarse a su lado. Bueno, seamos sinceros, más que sentarse, dejar caer todo su peso la silla.

''Este sitio sigue dándome escalofríos'' pasó los brazos por el respaldo estirando las piernas todo lo que lo largo de su cuerpo le permitía.

'' ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?'' le miró de reojo y al darse cuenta de que iba sin compañía, levantó la cabeza buscando a James. Ni siquiera le hizo falta preguntar, Sirius adelantó la respuesta.

''Iba a darle a Evans todas las putas margaritas'' apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y puso su sonrisa pícara número veintitrés ''A por los detalles''

''No pienso contarte eso'' volvió la vista a su pergamino con la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. No en el hecho de que sólo había visto, sino en el de no contárselo. Sabía perfectamente que Sirius no necesitaba hacer mucho para que acabara haciendo lo que él quería. Al menos esperaba que Sirius no lo supiera igual de bien.

''Vale, vale…'' le dejó confiarse un par de minutos antes de volver a atacar ''Entonces dime cómo es eso de ser gay''

''Pues como ser hetero, supongo'' no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia.

''Pero se te pone dura, ¿no? Digo, con nosotros cuando estamos en pelotas o algo''

La pluma de Remus dejó de escribir, exactamente en la cuarta palabra. Su cara era comparable al pelo de Lily y le ganaba con ventaja y el labio inferior ya empezaba a temblarle de la vergüenza y los nervios. Tuvo que coger mucho aire antes de poder responder sin que le temblara la voz.

''A veces, pero es normal vamos…''

'' No, si conmigo lo raro es que no te pusieras cachondo'' lo decía con tal convicción que hasta daba pena llevarle la contraria para divertirse. Porque no es que se pudiera negar.

''Egocéntrico'' intentó reanudar sin mucho éxito la escritura.

''Porque me lo puedo permitir''

''Será eso…'' le miraba de soslayo un poco incapaz de hacerlo directamente y con una sonrisa tímida pintada en la cara. Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo, al menos para Remus, que estaba deseando dar con algo para cambiar de tema mientras Sirius rumiaba prefería no saber qué. Si no fuera Sirius ya habría intentado meter el tema de los deberes de por medio. Pero claro, era Sirius. Al final notó cómo este le miraba fijamente bastante serio. Se puso mucho más nervioso e intentó fundirse con el pergamino cosa que, obviamente, era imposible.

'' ¿Quieres follar conmigo?''

La información tardó en llegar. Se quedó helado y lo único que pudo mover fue la boca, que no hizo más que abrirse casi hasta el suelo. En cuestión de microsegundos, su cuello se movió a la velocidad de la luz hacia un Sirius tan tranquilo que parecía que le había invitado a beber hidromiel.

'' ¿¡QUÉ!?''

~*~*~

_Continuará_


	3. Capitulo dos

Titulo – Lo que James Potter nunca quiso saber

Disclaimer – Ya se sabe a quién pertenecen los personajes y que yo no gano nada con esto más que entretenerme y pasar buenos ratos escribiendo guarradas.

Notas – Tanto avisar de que hay porno… ¿¡y donde está el porno!? Aquí, aquí, justo al final…Así os mantenía leyendo y buscándolo hasta el último párrafo (no bajéis hasta abajo del todo, no, no está ahí). Cabe decir que esta versión no está corregida por el momento, así que disculpad los fallos tanto en este como en los capítulos anteriores.

**Capitulo Dos**

La biblioteca entera les miraba, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta las pocas ocasiones en las que podían haber visto a Remus Lupin gritar. Ninguna más bien. El silencio ya por sí sepulcral se acentuó y sólo fue roto por el 'ssssh' de la bibliotecaria.

'' ¿Qué hagamos qué?'' preguntó Remus en cuanto se dio cuenta que ya casi nadie miraba, bajando rápidamente el tono con las orejas color bermellón. Le tocó apoyarse con ambas manos en la mesa si no quería comer suelo, más que nada, porque sus piernas eran dos flanes.

''Fo…''

'' ¡Ya se lo que has dicho!'' se había puesto tan nervioso que no controlaba el volumen de la voz y algunas cabezas se volvieron ''Va- vamos a olvidar esto ¿vale? Yo no he dicho nada, tú no has dicho nada. Todo está igual que siempre''

Sirius, al ver que Remus comenzaba su auto convencimiento y recogía los libros para hacerlo más patente y, de paso, largarse, alzó las cejas. Sólo le había pedido sexo, anda que si llegaba a pedirle matrimonio… una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en la cara. Tendría que probarlo algún día. Pero no en ese momento, en el que se le escapaba y nadie podía dejarle a él con la palabra en la boca. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de bajarse los pantalones. Así que le tocó correr para seguirle por el pasillo.

'' ¡Pero si sólo es echar un polvo!'' sin ningún reparo en que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que le apetecía o con quién. Al menos consiguió que Remus parara y se girara hacia él con cara de susto.

''¡¡Sirius!!'' ya iba a reprocharle su comportamiento cuando vio como abría la boca y rápidamente, antes de que se terminara de enterar todo el colegio, lo agarró del brazo y lo metió en la primera aula vacía que vio.

Dejó los libros sobre una mesa y se pasó la mano por la cara, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto que veía normal que Sirius se lo ofreciera a alguien así por las buenas y tan tranquilo… ¡pero no a él! No hacía más que unas horas que se había decidido a salir del armario, por decirlo de alguna manera y el sex simbol del colegio ya lo quería meter en su cama…. Que no es que no le gustara la idea, porque obviamente había que estar muy loco para que no te gustara (o ser Lily, en cuyo caso era lo mismo) pero no lo veía bien. Vale, mentía, sus hormonas lo veían, no bien, si no de puta madre. Lástima que pensara tanto. Cuando ya tuvo suficiente aire en los pulmones y los pantalones algo más vacíos por todos sus razonamientos negativos lógicos, se giró. Y tanto autocontrol no le sirvió para nada, no ya sólo por la cara de caza de Sirius, sino porque ya se había desabrochado la camisa e iba camino de los pantalones. Remus cerró fuerte los ojos.

''Por favor tápate. Ya'' más que una orden, era una súplica.

''Ah…'' Sirius frunció el ceño. Lo había metido tan rápido que pensaba que se lo cepillaría ahí mismo '' ¿Prefieres la cama?''

'' ¡No prefiero nada!'' Como su perruno amigo pasaba olímpicamente de sus peticiones, hizo un enorme esfuerzo (más por el hecho de no hacerle caso que por otra cosa) y se acercó a él a abotonarle la camisa. Él podría hacer todos los esfuerzos para controlarse que quisiera, pero su entrepierna era mundo aparte ''Porque no me voy a acostar contigo. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Los amigos no se acuestan juntos, los amigos no hacen ese tipo de proposiciones y lo más importante: ¡tú no te acuestas con tíos!''

''No, por eso quiero probar'' le agarró las manos a Remus y le obligó a mirarle con su sonrisa más seductora ''No te me hagas ahora el modosito, Moony…''

Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose fijamente. Sirius podía tener las ideas clarísimas, pero Remus estaba hecho un completo lío y ahí, tan cerca uno del otro, y con Sirius medio en pelotas, pues cómo que no podía pensar mucho. Al menos su cabeza se dignó en buscar una salida.

''…Quería una primera vez especial…'' Remus pudo ver como dio de lleno en el orgullo de Sirius cuando este hizo un gracioso mohín. No se había acordado de su egocentrismo al decirlo.

'' ¿Más especial que con el maravilloso Sirius Black?''

--

Lily no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Toda la sala común repleta de margaritas de todos los colores imaginables… con un James en mitad de ellas. La pelirroja rodó los ojos con tal bufido que su flequillo voló.

'' ¿No te cansas nunca Potter?''

Como respuesta, James plantó una rodilla en el suelo y alzando un brazo cómo si fuera a pedirle matrimonio, se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar con su _poema_ improvisado.

''Querida Lily… tus ojos son como el color del pijama de Peter…tus labios, como mi uniforme de quidditch…y tu pelo como esos tomates que tanto quiero…cada vez que te veo…''

''Si te digo que sí ¿te callas?'' Lily amaba la poesía, amaba las comparaciones y le gustaba pensar que sus ojos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con Peter, así que apostaba lo que fuera a que le iban a sangrar los oídos como James siguiera soltando perlas de ese calibre. Además, alguien que hacía tal gilipollez después de que le convirtieras en un expendedor de flores no podía ser tan malo. En todo caso estar un poco loco.

La cara de James se iluminó y paró su discurso en seco.

'' ¿Vamos a tener una cita?'' los ojos aparte de hacerle chiribitas, le llevaban la competencia al gato con botas. Al ver que Lily asentía sin rastro de asco, pena o cualquier otra cosa, se levantó de un salto exclamando un escandaloso '¡SI!' y acto seguido resbalando y comiéndose una montaña de flores. Pero no le importaba ya, tenía su querida cita y ahora le quedaba lo más importante: ir a contárselo a sus mejores amigos amén de pedirle consejo a Remus para no cagarla demasiado.

--

Remus no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer. Aunque juraba lo que fuera a que 'sin compromiso' y 'sólo una vez' más sus feromonas, las de Sirius, las del jodido lobo y muchísimas ideas raras habían tenido que ver. El caso era que ahora estaban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a uno de los cuartos de la casa de los gritos, porque obviamente era el mejor sitio que había. La torre de astronomía, aparte de ser demasiado frecuentada, a la luz del día no era precisamente todo un glamour, su cuarto tenía demasiado peligro… y hubiera seguido analizando el resto de lugares si no hubiera notado los labios de Sirius sobre su cuello.

Le era extremadamente raro estar allí sin temer a la luna llena. Las escaleras crujían bajo sus manos desesperadas y para cuando llegaron a la desvencijada cama, esta se quejó del peso de ambos.

Sirius desabrochaba sin ningún problema la camisa de Remus, trazando un camino de mordiscos y lamidas hasta que llegó a los pezones y se hizo con uno, succionando con ansias, torturándolo de la mejor manera que sabía con los dedos de Remus incrustados en el pelo. Los suspiros placenteros que soltaba el licántropo le estaban volviendo loco y tuvo que subir a besarle, momento que aprovechó Remus para ponerle ambas manos en los hombros y empujarle. Sirius cayó de espaldas, con la cabeza colgando del borde de la cama.

Remus se había desprendido de su camisa y ahora se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Le besó, torpe y ansioso, con una avidez que Sirius nunca pensó que pudiera tener. Sus manos no sabían dónde ir, o qué hacer, paseaban por el cuerpo del moreno grabando a fuego cada detalle, hasta que sus dedos dieron con la hebilla del cinturón. Le estorbaba cómo nunca antes lo había hecho nada y pronto desapareció en la habitación al igual que el resto de su ropa. Miró a Sirius a los ojos, cómo si pidiera permiso y antes de recibir respuesta alguna su lengua se encontró con el miembro del perro. Se dejaba llevar, con la única experiencia previa de sus sueños húmedos y lo que había oído de los compañeros de cuarto. Lamía, chupaba, besaba y mordía sin control alguno hasta que Sirius le agarró bruscamente del pelo y estiró hacia él capturando su boca, compartiendo saliva en una pelea de lenguas.

Agarrando ambos miembros, Sirius primero apretó, arrancándole un profundo gemido a Remus y después comenzó el cada vez más rápido vaivén de su mano. Podía nota la respiración agitada de Remus en su mejilla y cómo se cogía a su cuello igual que si fuera a hundirse. Remus notó como Sirius le introducía varios dedos en la boca y sin necesidad de palabras los lamió igual que si fuera un helado, imaginando que eran el manjar que Sirius le había obligado a abandonar momentos antes. Acortó los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos y alzó las caderas dejándole vía libre.

Notó primero un dedo, después dos y antes de lo que había imaginado un tercero abriéndose paso sin problemas. Remus se estremecía y no era capaz de pronunciar nada más que monosílabos. Sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que Sirius pudiera leerle el pensamiento y se colocara sobre él con los tobillos en sus hombros. Atacó el cuello de Remus con especial hincapié en la manzana de Adán y lo penetró de una. Sirius gruñó al notar las uñas de Remus incrustadas en su piel.

Intentó mantener un ritmo lento, dulce y acompasado, darle su capricho de que fuera especial. Pero la imagen de Remus bajo él, sonrojado, con los labios hinchados y entre abiertos buscando aire y sus manos aferrándose a las raídas sabanas cómo único enlace con la realidad era superior a sus fuerzas. Quería poseerle cómo un animal, marcarle de por vida y ser sólo él quién le arrancara tantas muestras de placer. Remus quiso tomar el control por segunda vez y lo volcó sobre su espalda, sentándose de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él. Sin ninguna otra ayuda que las manos de Sirius sobre sus caderas, volvió a ensartarse llevando un nuevo ritmo para desesperación de Sirius. A diferencia del moreno, él quería sentir cada centímetro de piel, grabar a fuego en su memoria aquél momento… y sus intentos se veían abocados a la derrota cada vez que Sirius alzaba las caderas.

Cómo buen ganador, Sirius se hizo con la suya y movía a Remus igual que si de un muñeco se tratara hasta que el castaño se quedó completamente quieto y clavando las uñas en Sirius como si fuera a desaparecer en abrir los ojos, manchó de blanco sin previo aviso el estómago y el pecho de Sirius, que no necesitó mucho más tiempo para correrse en su interior. No pudo evitar una fugaz risa ante la idea de acabar con cachorros mestizos entre manos. Remus se desplomó sobre el hasta que recuperó fuerzas y se hizo a un lado.

''Se acabó…'' dijo mientras se sentaba, sin ganas de abandonar la habitación a sabiendas de que nunca podría repetir o hablar de aquello y tendría que conformarse con el cinco contra uno. Vio cómo Sirius se apoyaba sobre su codo con una sonrisa pícara, agarrando con sus dedos el semen de su estómago.

'' ¿Qué tal una segunda ronda?'' estiró los dedos hacia Remus que con una sonrisa tímida que parecía haber olvidado, los capturó con los labios. Sirius se acercó a él, dejando entre ellos un mínimo espacio.

''Creía que sólo sería una vez''

''Puedo pasarme así toda la puta vida'' le respondió con voz ronca, alejando los dedos para suplantarlos por su lengua.

''¡¡POR MERLÍN!!''

Tanto Remus como Sirius dieron tal brinco que la cama casi se cae abajo. James estaba en la puerta, mapa del merodeador en mano, señalándoles acusadoramente y boqueando como un pez en busca de aire sin saber que decir exactamente. Remus prácticamente se tiró al suelo llevándose todo lo que pudo de sabanas detrás y Sirius sólo le dedico al chico de gafas una mirada asesina por haberle cortado el rollo. Hasta que una genial idea le vino a la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

''Qué, James… ¿te apuntas?''


End file.
